trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
SwirlingTempest
- Talk= - Symbolic= }} |-| God Tier▼= - No Hood= }} |caption = A quote from your Troll goes here }} Introduction >Be the sassy mediator troll. Alright. You are Kiez Strast. Well, you enjoy METEROLOGY a great deal. This is an interest you picked up from YOUR LUSUS. Your other main interest is HELPING OTHERS. Odd for a troll. But you have a talent for HEALING BROKEN HEARTS, and you use it. You understand OTHERS' EMOTIONS very well and that's the BEST THING you have going for you. You would love to become a TRAINED OCLARVICAN JUDICIATOR. Law is so interesting! Especially LAYING DOWN THE LAW. How cool. Your ANCESTOR was cool like that. She was the Adjudicator! She was selected to be Oclarvis’ highest judge due to her great intuition. The Stenographer was her assistant, and she worked with the Gendarme. You think she was totally awesome! You have to say; she was probably the best ancestor out there. You wish you were as awesome as her. You also like to DRAW, but you suck at it. You use the AerosolKind abstratus. You have a can of poison that you can spray on enemies. It's pretty neat. As for fetch modus, you have the stupid Pictionary modus. You can't remember where you got the dumb thing. In order to captchalogue anything you need to draw it. Too bad you're horrible at drawing. Personality Write something here about your Troll's personality. Biography Kiez doesn't have a matesprit, which is really disappointing for her. Though she would never admit it, she does have a flushed crush on Ira Nomatan. Nex Ance is Kiez's moirail. She is naive and needs guidance, which Kiez is happy to provide. Kiez protects and comforts her, and in return, Nex helps Kiez relax when she become too caught up in the affairs of others to care for herself. Kiez always feel liberated and happy when she is around Nex. You mediate for Ira Nomatan and her kismesis Pagnus Paynimry when things get too heated. This happens a lot. You mediate other kismesitudes on the side, but Ira and Pagnus are your main project. Session As the Sylph of Heart, Kiev is tasked with healing the hearts and souls of her teammates, and Kiez loves this challenge. It isn't always easy, but she does possess an innate talent for such things. As such, she fits very easily into the role and gets a great deal of enjoyment out of it. Any of her teammates can attest to her potency as a Sylph of Heart; she's pretty damn good. The brown ground of LoRaT is overgrown with roses of every imaginable color. Small clearings contain little towns inhabited by the strange orange centipede consorts. The quest in Kiez's medium is to build a trail to the ocean front, allowing herr consorts to once again get to the sea. The denizen Lir destroyed the path to his ocean and sank deep beneath the waves, and Kiez must go kill him after the trail is complete. Trivia *"Strast" is a reference to stratus clouds and the stratosphere. *The denizen Lir is based on the Irish god of the sea. *Kiez is based on Jupiter, although not too much. *SwirlingTempest refers to Kiez' liking of meterology. Gallery This is a place for pictures of your troll. Category:Green/Jade Blood Category:Troll Category:Female Category:Not Super Session Category:Totally Not Superman